On each side of a track-type work vehicle, an undercarriage supports and propels an endless track chain that comprises a plurality of interconnected links. The track chain is entrained about a drive sprocket, for driving the track chain, and an idler. A track tensioner, also known as an idler recoil system, acts on the idler to apply tension to the track.
If the track tension is too loose or too tight, the track chain's service life may be reduced. In contrast, maintaining the proper track tension may extend the track chain's service life.